encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tapatan
Face off is the 56th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. This episode is the continuation of Chapter 28 and the beginning of Chapter 29. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaTapatan. Plot While the face off between Vish'ka and the Bandidos is going on, Wantuk grabs the opportunity to talk to Wahid. Wahid tells Wantuk that no one must know that they are friends. Defeated, the Bandidos gave Wahid the payment of their food but not without leaving a threat to Wahid. Wahid then hands the payment to Vish'ka. Danaya asks for armor and shield for the princess of Lireo and food for their travel. Danaya introduces herself as Sang'gre Danaya. Wahid tells her that her name has no value in Ascano. Danaya replies that she can pay them a lot of gold for their service. Vish'ka approaches her and tells her that he doesn't need gold instead, he needs a wife. Danaya refuses what Vish'ka is asking her because she did not came for that purposem Wahid tells her there is another way, by accepting Vish'ka's challenge. Vish'ka then challenges Danaya to a last man standing challenge by drinking the wine of the Barbaros. Hagorn tells Pirena that he is very sure that there are no more Mulawins left but Pirena tells him, "Don't imitate my sister who became so complacent that everything was peaceful." before leaving with Gurna. Agane hands the feather to Hagorn. Hagorn orders Agane to go to the nest of the Mulawins to make sure no Mulawin is left alive. Ybarro reminisces his memories with Alena. Amihan comes to him and tells him she knows who is on his mind. Ybarro blames himself for the death of Alena. Amihan tells him she is to be blamed too. Ybarro expresses his regret "You don't know how much I can give, to be given another chance to save Alena's life." Meanwhile, a Bandido came to the cell of Alena to feed her. Alena asks the Bandido to free her. Captivated of Alena's beauty the Bandido frees her in exchange, she will sleep with him but before the Bandido could touch her she vanishes. Alena appears once more surprised of what she can do. She knocks the Bandido and vanishes to the forest. Alena started to doubt who she really is even more after discovering she has powers. While Alena feeling lost, shouts the question of who she is. Agane appears and asks herself to reveal herself. Alena then faces Agane making her shocked that she is alive for everyone knows she is dead. Alena contradicts what Agane told her telling her name is Akesha. Agane tells her whatever is the reason behind her amnesia she needs to take her with her. Agane proceeds to capture Alena vanishes before she could take hold of her. Alena appears in another part of the forest. She felt the presence of another person within that area. Cassiopea appears to her and tells her she will help her remember her past. Alena refuses because she doesn't know her and turns away from Cassiopea. Cassiopea holds unto her head and returns all her lost memories from her childhood to adulthood including her memories with Ybarro. Alena screams before losing consciousness. Later that night, Ybarro visits Amihan's tent who is currently sleeping with Pao Pao. Amihan wakes up and asks why he came to their tent. Ybarro tells her he only wanted to be sure they are sleeping peacefully. Amihan then calls him by his real name "Ybrahim" finding it unusual, Ybarro tells her he cannot be used to being called by that name. Amihan tells her it is after all the name she knew when they met. Ybarro then smiled and accepted the name Amihan calls him. He then tells her he will now leave because he has disturbed her. Amihan notices Ybarro looked very tired and asks him to rest for a while. Ybarro refuses making Amihan tell him "I'm ordering you mandirigma as your queen." Ybarro laughs and replies he has no choice but to obey. Kabantata 29: Ang Paligsahan ng Gigante at Diwata Title Translation: Chapter 29: The Contest between the Giant and the Diwata Wahid explains the rules for the match. Anyone who stops drinking losses, and anyone who vomits the wine losses. Wantuk comments that the wine of the Barbaros is unique that even the mightiest soldier of Sapiro could not withstand it. After several takes, Danaya becomes extremely drunk until she can no longer withstand it. She stands up and tells everyone "Para sa Lireo" before falling asleep making Vish'ka the winner. After Alena regained consciousness, she remembers the deception of Hitano and Pirena. Cassiopea tells her Pirena and Hagorn now rule Lireo. Alena asks if Alena is safe. Cassiopea assures her she has nothing to worry about for Amihan is safe along with those who remained faithful to her. Alena asks their whereabouts but Cassiopea refuses to tell her because she doesn't want her to get hurt. "Why would I get hurt by my sister who is Queen? We have to join forces against Pirena and I know she will be able to help me retrieve my gem from Emre." Cassiopea tells her it is Pirena who took the gem from her enraging Alena for deceiving her. Cassiopea then advises Alena, "You should never trust Pirena. In the future she will attempt to deceive you again. Whatever you may find out, do not believe in her." ''Alena replies that she will never let that happen to her again before leaving to pay Lireo a visit. Ybarro and Amihan were about to kiss when Pao Pao wakes up interrupting them. Realizing how awkward it was, Ybarro leaves and Amihan makes Pao Pao go back to sleep. Amihan happily smiles before going back to sleep. Agane arrives at the nest of the Mulawins. Agane shouts, ''"If ever there is a Mulawin left, reveal yourself!" Lakan who was hidden from their view watched them. Since they did not see him they left. Lira tries to escape with Danaya. Vish'ka orders everyone to stop them. Lira takes out the Avatar. The avatar then shines irriating the eyes of everyone but Vish'ka. The episode ends with Vish'ka asks her if she wants to fight. Major Events *Alena gets memory back with the help of Cassiopea. *Danaya and Vish'ka face off in a drinking challenge. *Danaya loses the match against Vish'ka. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 12 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes